Power Rangers RPM: Season Two
by Blake B. Shelton
Summary: The nightmare continues as Dr. K's worse fear is realized... Venjix is back, and this time he's not going down without a fight... Bringing with him a whole new threat...
1. Chapter 1: A Double Threat

_This is the last stand, for humanity. Power Rangers: RPM lets go... go! _

_Getting late need to get some rest. Then Venjix puts us to the test. _

_Don't they know we're the best? (Power Rangers!) _

_Evil machines trying to destroy me and Corinth City, well let me say... Ah!_

_We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers!) This is the last stand, and we'll do our best (RPM go!) _

_We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers!) you'll never break us, or erase us, Power Rangers RPM lets go! Power Rangers RPM lets go! _

_Eka Darville as Scott Truman _

_Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair _

_Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown _

_Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover_

_Dan Ewing as Dillon _

_Mike Ginn as Gem_

_Lee Ming-Hu as Gemma _

_Olivia Tennet as Dr. K _

_James Gaylyn as Mayor/Colonel Mason Truman_

_Paul Schrier as Bulk_

_Jason Narvy as Skull_

_Jack Banning as Prof. Ignatius Q. Phenomenus_

_Damien Avery as Corporal Anthony Hicks _

_Adelaide Kane as Tenaya/Tenaya 17 _

_Andrew Laing as the voice of Venjix _

_Mark Mitchinson as the voice of General Shifter _

_Charlie McDermott as the voice of General Crunch _

_Leighton Cardno as the voice of Kilobyte & Terrorbyte _

_Executive Producers:_

* * *

_Judd Lynn and Eddie Guzelian _

_Chapter 1: Double Threat_

He appeared within several hundred miles of Corinth City; this mysterious, mechanical creature was called Terrorbyte, his design was similar to Kilobyte with the only discernible differences being he had blue eyes instead of red, and had what appeared to be a scar on his left cheek area. And aside from a few minor differences mostly cosmetic, to the uninformed you could of sworn he was Kilobyte with a few upgrades.

"_**Master Venjix should have built some sort of highway system; all of this sand is positively ridiculous." **_he spoke for the first time in hours with a British accent.

"_**Where the devil is this 'Corinth City', anyway? I've been walking for what seems like days now, and still no sign of life... Only, dirt as far as the eye can see."**_Terrorbyte said to himself as he continued to walk through the vast wasteland, stopping for no reason for several more hours until something catches his eye...

"**Well, what do we have here?"** he pondered to himself as he eyed a parked vehicle in the distance. Slowly, he begins to make his way down the hillside where he was standing.

"_**A primitive transportation vehicle; what do the humans call them again? Oh, yes... An automobile."**_ Terrorbyte said to himself as he approached the vehicle.

"_**What a piece of junk." **_He said as he ran his hand down the side of the vehicle beginning at the hood, he approaches the window where there appears to be a skinny, middle-aged man fast asleep.

"_**He looks so peaceful... Too bad I have to wake him.**_" And with that, Terrorbyte grabs hold of the man's collar and forces him out through the window.

"_**Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." **_he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh..." he said in a groggy voice, his eyes still closed, after a second his hands slowly make they're way to his eyelids, and with a yawn, he rubs the sleep from his eyes and proceeds to open them.

"Where...Where's the fire?" the man asked, one eye open, while he rubs the other one. He was obviously hung-over.

"**Hmm..."** Terrorbyte uttered as he put his hand to his chinin thought.

"Ah!" the man screamed as he finally realized who or what was speaking to him.

"_**You're not a very healthy looking human, I'll give you that." **_

"W-W-Who in the world are you?" the man asked, sitting up from the ground.

"_**Well now, that all depends... I could be your best friend, or I could be your worst nightmare." **_

"W-What do you want?" the man asked.

"_**Some information... Do you happen to know the location of one Corinth City by any chance?" **_

"And why should I tell you?" the man asked; this causes Terrorbyte to swiftly pick him up by the front of his shirt, raise him into the air, and then bring him back down to eye level.

"_**Because if you don't, I might just loose by temper, and trust me, you wouldn't want to see that..." **_

"Okay... Okay... Okay..." the man replies in utter fear.

"_**That's better." **_Terrorbyte replied as he loosened his grip on the man and sat him back down on the ground.

"_**Well, I'm waiting..."**_

"Corinth City? Good luck finding that, its just a myth. In fact, you won't find cities around here, not since Venjix took over."

"_**You're not very bright, are you?" **_

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_**If there's nothing I can't stand, its a drunken human." **_Terrorbyte said as he lifted the man off his feet for the second time.

"_**Hmm... you know what? I need to approach this from a slightly different angle..."**_ Terrorbyte began, sitting the man back down to ground level.

"_**Okay, here's the deal... you scratch my back, I scratch yours... what will it take for you to give me the information I require?"**_ Terrorbyte asked.

"I'll tell ya what it requires, fella... booze, booze, and more booze!"

"_**That's what I thought... here's a dollar, go drawn yourself in intemperance..." **_Terrorbyte said in a mocking tone as he threw a dollar at the man.

"A dollar? How am I suppose to buy booze with a dollar?" These words sets Terrorbyte off, he rushes the man and lifts him up.

"_**Now see here... I haven't the time nor the patience for your nonsense... Are you going to tell me what I want to know, or do I have to get violent with you?"**_Terrorbyte said, annoyance as well as anger in his voice.

"Okay... Okay... But please put me down, I'm scared of heights!"

"_**If you insist..."**_ and with that, Terrorbyte swiftly loosens his grip and sends the man quickly plummeting to the ground.

"_**You're pathetic... Scared of heights indeed..." **_

"_**You've wasted enough of my time as it is... Tell me what I want to know, or else..." **_

"The coordinates; they're written down in my bag over there..."

"_**You just saved your life..." **_Terrorbyte said as he approached the man's bag that sat on the hot ground; he swiftly empties the bag until he finds the coordinates written down on a piece of paper.

"_**Now then... Get up and get out of here, before I change my mind about sparing your life." **_

"Yeah... Yeah... You don't have to worry about me, I'm gone!" the man said as he quickly got to his feet and rushed to his car door where he swiftly jumped in, ready to take off.

"_**Hmm... Nothing like a little target practice..."**___On the end of this note, Terrorbyte suddenly turns around, pulls out his plasma blaster, and swiftly fires it at the man's vehicle, destroying it in a tremendous explosion, Terrorbyte laughs as he looks at the twisted, burning wreck.

"_**Oh, how wonderful! What a show!" **_Terrorbyte said as he began to clap his hands together in applause.

"_**Although, I can't help but wonder why he was out in the middle of nowhere and not in the sanctuary of Corinth..." **_Terrobyte pondered as he put a finger to his chin in thought.

"_**Who cares? I have more important business to attend to..." **_he said as he walked off towards the coordinates of Corinth.

Several hours later, it is night fall and the citizens of Corinth are all fast asleep, totally unaware of what is about to happen...

Terrorbyte had managed to easily infiltrate the city; and took good measures to ensure he wasn't seen by anyone.

"_**The signal appears to originate from this building..." **_Terrorbyte said silently to himself as he held up some sort of device. The building is none other than the Garage, the former base of operations of the Power Rangers.

"_**The security in this city is pitiful..."**_ Terrorbyte said as he approached the building.

"_**No guards, no defense grid, nothing... This is too easy." **_Terrorbyte said as he got closer. Suddenly, the device in his hand goes off with a beeping sound.

"_**The signal is even stronger now, this must be the place..." **_Terrorbyte said as he finally reached the building, the only thing standing in his way being a garage door.

"_**A simple garage door; that's it? I would of expected more..."**_

"_**There doesn't seem to be anyone around, so I guess I'll just let myself in..." **_Terrorbyte said as he drew his weapon and fired it, blowing the door to bits. Terrorbyte calmly steps over the metallic debris of the door and into the building.

"_**So this is where the good doctor escaped too after Venjix took over... The place doesn't match her personality at all." **_Terrorbyte said as he surveyed the place.

"_**What I'm looking for must be around here somewhere..." **_Then, as if right on cue, the device starts beeping like crazy...

"_**I must be close, this thing is going crazy..." **_

"_**I'm close... But where... where is it?"**_ Terrorbyte asks himself as he points the device in all directions trying to get a fix on the signal. The device beeps wildly at a set of metallic doors leading to Dr. K's lab.

"_**There!" **_

"_**Apparently, me and doors just don't mix... or automobiles for that matter..." **_he jokingly said as he approached the doors. He pulls out his blaster and fires it...

"_**There it is! Right there!" **_he said as he swiftly entered the room. There is a briefcase lying on a table in the room, Terrorbyte approaches it, sticks his finger into the locking mechanism of the case, and it opened with a familiar _click. _He then proceeds to open the case.

"_**The morphers..." **_He said to himself as he looked at the contents of the box, six morphers, one for each Ranger Operator.

"_**Which one is it?" **_he thought to himself.

"_**Ah, here it is... the Series Red morpher... where the very essence of my master is trapped..."**_ On the end of this note, he takes out some sort of device; it flashes for a few seconds and comes to a stop.

"_**Yes... Soon you'll be back where you belong master!" **_

"_**You're very essence has been extracted from the morpher... my mission was a complete success!"**_ before he can celebrate however, he hears a noise of a screw hit the floor from the garage portion of the complex.

"_**Huh?"**_ he says as he promptly shuts the case back, and puts the extraction device in his pocket for safe keeping. He then makes his way out of the lab.

"_**Who's there?" **_he shouted, as he made his way out of the lab.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you its not nice to steal?" a voice answers back.

"_**Where are you? Show yourself!" **_Terrorbyte replied to the mysterious voice.

"If you insist..." the voice steps out of the shadows to reveal the skinny familiar figure of Ziggy Grover.

"_**A human? Oh, I'm shivering in my boots..." **_Terrorbyte taunts.

"Not just any human..." Ziggy says as he shows his wrist to the villain.

"_**A Series operator?"**_

"Yep... Now how about handing over that device you got there, big guy?"

"_**It makes no difference, you're no match for me..." **_

"Really?"

"Because I have a black belt in..." before he can finish his sentence, he has to dodge one of Terrorbyte's attacks.

"in karate... but I guess you don't care!"

"_**You're right, I don't!" **_Terrorbyte shouts as he delivers a kick, but Ziggy is able to jump out of the way.

"_**Say goodbye!" **_Terrorbyte said as he fired his weapon. Only seconds before the blast hits, Ziggy is able to activate his morpher.

"RPM, get in gear!" he shouted, instantly transforming into the Green RPM Ranger; he is able to dodge the explosion before it hits, and somersaults his way out of the path of the blast.

"_**What?" **_

"You missed me!"

"_**I won't miss next time!" **_

"You couldn't hit the broadside of a zord!"

"_**You little worm!" **_Terrorbyte said in anger as he engaged the green ranger in hand-to-hand combat.

"_**You don't stand a chance, boy." **_

"Well, neither do you... whatever you are!"

The fighting continues as Terrorbyte delivers several punches and kicks, all of which Ziggy is able to dodge.

"_**Man up and face me, Ranger Operator Series Green!"**_ Terrorbyte said tauntingly.

"Why? You're not even a man!" Ziggy said as he blocked Terrorbyte's hands with his own. He delivers a kick that sends Ziggy hurtling several feet backwards; Terrorbyte prepares to draw his weapon.

"Oh, man!" Ziggy jumps out of the way in the nick of time as Terrorbyte's plasma blaster goes off, it hits the kitchen area where it ricochets until it reaches Scott's car, blowing the hood off.

"Woah! Scott is not gonna be happy!"

"_**Aah!" **_Terrorbyte yelled as he ran for Ziggy, sword drawn,

The fight continues; Terrorbyte delivers a kick, but its caught by Ziggy.

"_**Uh... unhand me you wretched little..." **_

"If you insist!" Ziggy releases his leg, flinging him backwards onto the floor.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way..."

Before Ziggy can finish his sentence, Terrorbyte swiftly picks himself up off the floor and runs towards Ziggy.

"Or the hard way!" Ziggy is barely able to dodge Terrorbyte's moves, the machine delivers a strike to the side of Ziggy's rib with his sword, causing his suit to emit sparks, he grabs it in pain.

"Aah!" Ziggy yelled in pain.

"_**A pity you humans bruise so easily..." **_

"You're not leaving here with that case!" Ziggy said, pointing a finger at Terrorbyte.

"_**I beg to differ!" **_he said as he drew his weapon, ready for the kill.

"Me and my big mouth..."

"_**It's been fun..." **_Terrorbyte said as he started to raise his blaster.

"_**But I've got to run..." **_the blaster fires, hitting Ziggy and propelling him backwards to the other side of the garage, where he collides with a table, flipping it over with him on it.

"Anybody get the number of, whatever that was?" the groggy Ziggy asked to no one in particular.

"I'll definitely feel this in the morning..." Ziggy said as he picked himself up off the floor, he proceeds to dust off his suit with his hands.

"_**Oh, you're going to be feeling a lot more in the morning when I'm through with you!"**_ Terrorbyte appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He jumps Ziggy, and forces his head down on a table.

"_**I could kill you here and now, I could break your neck, severe your spine, and a lot worse..." **_

"Is there a point to this story?"

"_**Not one that you'll learn..." **_

"Yeah... I guess not!" Ziggy said as he freed himself from Terrrorbyte's grip, he delivers a head-butt sending the machine stumbling backwards.

"Let's get it on... Turbo Ax!" Ziggy yelled as the weapon materialized into his hands, he charges at Terrorbyte with the weapon.

Before any one of them can get a hit in; the shear weight of the ax causes Ziggy to stumble right past Terrorbyte, and get the ax caught in the open window of Scott's car.

"_**What do you call that?" **_Terrorbyte asked

Ziggy grunted as he attempted to get his weapon free

"Just give me a minute here."

"_**Sorry to say, you don't have a minute!" **_Terrorbyte yelled as he prepared to fire his weapon. Ziggy sees this, and attempts to open the car door in order to get his ax free.

"Oh, come on! Locked?" Ziggy said in panic.

"Wait a minute..." Ziggy said to himself as he reached into his pocket where he pulls out a set of car keys.

"Yes! I knew it was a good idea to take Scott's car for a joyride!" And with that, he places the keys in the keyhole, turns it, and its unlocked. He opens the door, gets his ax free, and swiftly moves out of the way right before Terrorbye's plasma blaster strikes the door, blowing it off.

"Oh, man! Scott's really not gonna like that!" Ziggy yelled in a panicked voice.

"_**Fight me, blast it!"**_ Terrorbyte shouted as he thrust his sword in Ziggy's direction, luckily he teleports out of the way just in time.

"**Where... Where did he go?"** he said to himself as he surveyed the room.

"**You can run Ranger Green... but you can't hide!" **he said as he circled the room, attempting to locate Ziggy with his scanners.

"**Hmm... the suit must have a cloaking device of some sort... I'm not getting any readings"** he said to himself.

Meanwhile, several feet away Ziggy slowly makes his way to Terrorbyte's back in an attempt to ambush him, he senses this though, and quickly turns around and fires his weapon at nearly point-blank range into Ziggy's abdomen area, sending him hurtling several feet back, where he de-morphs.

"**Did you really think I'd fall for that old trick?" **he said pointing the tip of his sword at the helpless operator.

"**Not to worry... This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet... you won't be so lucky, farewell!" **Terrorbyte said as he threw a smoke-emitting capsule on the floor, and within seconds disappeared.

"Uh... what was that all about?" Ziggy asked himself as he leaned up from the floor.

"What is going on down here?" a familiar voice asked, the voice of none other than Dr. K, as she made her lean figure down the stairs.

"Ranger Green!" she yelled in a panic as she rushed to his side.

"Boy, doc... am I glad to see you!... don't tell me you slept through all that?"

"Well, unlike some people I know... I actually require eight-to-ten hours of sleep nightly! Now then, what happened here?" the doctor asked.

"Some nutcase busted in here and threw me around like a rag-doll is what happened!"

"You started it, no doubt..." the doctor replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, he's gone now..." he said as he got up and dusted himself off. On the end of this note, Dr. K's face suddenly grew a concerned look, as she eyed the charred remains of the doors leading to her lab.

"No..." Dr. K said to herself softly, as she began to make her way to the lab entrance.

"Hey, doc... where are you going?" Ziggy asked, but the doctor didn't bother answering back.

"Whats up, doc?" Ziggy asked as he got up and began to follow her.

Slowly, the doctor continued to walk towards her lab, taking caution to step over the debris of the doors. She quickly makes her way towards the case containing the morphers and promptly opens it, Ziggy standing right behind her.

"Oh no..." Dr. K said in a concerned voice.

"Oh no what? Doc... You're starting to scare me..." again, she said nothing.

"...Doc?" Ziggy said, still not getting an answer.

Later that morning...

The newly constructed control tower was humming with life, soldiers making they're way in and out of the building, one soldier in particular, Maria Vasquez stopped to salute a familiar face.

"Colonel Truman..." Vasquez said, this causes the Colonel to turn around in his seat to make eye contact.

"At ease, soldier..." the Colonel replied as he stood up from his chair.

"Vasquez, how are you?" the colonel inquired.

"I'm fine, sir... You'll be happy to know that I'm back at one-hundred percent, and ready to serve anyway I can..."

"Well, we can always use all the help we can get but you know... you don't have to call me colonel anymore, after all... it _is _peace time you know. You could always call me Mason."

"I don't want to sound disrespectful, sir... I prefer to call you colonel."

"Very well, as you were..."

"Oh, uh... Colonel Truman?"

"Yes?"

"Well, sir... I feel as if I have to do something, I just can't stand around and do nothing... is there anything I can do, anything at all?"

"Well, I could use a secretary of sorts... What do you say?" the colonel asked.

"Yes sir! You can count on me!" Vasquez replied excitedly.

"Alright then..." the colonel said as he saluted Vasquez, she in turn does the same thing.

Following this, Vasquez walks off, and the colonel notices Hicks giving him a strange look.

"What?"

"A secretary, sir? Are you serious?" the corporal asked.

"Well, I had to give her something to do... I just didn't have the heart to tell her no..."

"We all due respect, sir. A secretary of all things?"

"Get back to work, Hicks!"

"Yes, sir!"

"...I mean... what are they good for anyway?" Hicks said under his breath.

"What was that, soldier?" the colonel asked.

"Oh, nothing sir..."

"I bet..." The colonel said before walking off to his office.

The colonel sat in his office going through papers, mostly trivial things such as keeping the numerous markets around the city stocked with food, the scheduling of the Corinth Gazette deliveries, making sure all the citizens had decent jobs, reading complaints sent by citizens who _didn't _have decent jobs, and wading through his mail, which had begun to pile up in six months.

After going through the routine of reading the angry letters and cutting out coupons, the colonel threw an envelope to his desk and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"I'm too old for this." he said softly. As he's leaning back in his chair, he notices the picture of himself and his late son, Marcus. Eyeing the picture, he picks it up.

"You should see Scott... You'd be so proud of your brother..." the colonel said softly, a feeling of melancholy coming over him.

He's momentarily brought out of his funk by the sound of an intercom.

"Yes, Vasquez? What is it?" the colonel asked as he pressed the talk button.

"Dr. K and Ziggy Grover are here to see you." she replied.

"Oh, alright then... send them in." he said.

"Yes sir." she replied.

Dr. K and Ziggy are in the colonel's office several seconds later.

"Ah, Dr. K... Mr. Grover..." the colonel said as he gestured towards them.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the colonel asked.

"Colonel... we have... some news..." Dr. K began.

"News"? The colonel asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"And... I'm afraid its not good news..." she continued.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?" the colonel asked.

"I wish it were, believe me colonel I wish it were..." Dr. K replied.

"But, we've got big problems..." she continued.

"It has to do with Venjix..." Ziggy added, this causes Dr. K to elbow him in the shoulder.

"Well, I can't wait to hear this one... Vasquez, hold all my calls for today... Thank you."

"Okay, I'm all ears." the colonel said.

Meanwhile, in the wasteland, Terrorbyte wanders the perimeter of what used to be the base of operations for his master, Venjix Palace; still left standing after six months.

"This shouldn't be too difficult..." he said to himself.

One guard is stationed in front of a mound of dirt, clutching his blaster in hand. On the opposite side stands the lone machine, prepared to go in for the kill. scanning the ground, Terrorbyte eyes a small pebble, he promptly picks it up and throws it, gaining the attention of the guard.

Who's there? Come out and show yourself!"

The guard yells, but Terrorbyte remains on the opposite side. Slowly, the guard begins to approach the giant dirt mound, his blaster drawn. After several seconds, he's merely a few feet away from Terrorbyte's hiding place. He turns the corner and strangely enough, Terrorbyte has completely disappeared.

"Strange, I could of sworn I heard something back here..."

"Indeed you did!" Terrorbyte said from atop the pile of dirt, his plasma blaster drawn and ready to fire.

Before the guard can react or even think, Terrorbyte fires on him, a glowing light can be seen, and agonizing screams can be heard from the other side where the guard was stationed.

Following this, Terrorbyte puts the blaster up near his mouth, and blows away the smoke emitting from it in a show of victory. He jumps down from the pile of dirt, and proceeds inside the palace.

The interior of the palace is no different from the exterior; guards are stationed all around the place. Terrorbyte makes his way down one of the many hallways scattered throughout the palace, he stops at the very edge of the hall and leans against the wall to avoid being seen by the passing guard.

He then sticks his head out to make certain there are no more passing by guards, and after a few seconds, he continues his trek towards the central control room of the palace. About halfway there, he stumbles across a bolted metal door, of course this is hardly an obstacle for the machine, he draws his blaster and fires it, blowing away the door as if it were mere plastic.

"An intruder, we're under attack!" the guard yelled to his men, but it was too late. Terrorbyte proceeds to blast them, the blasts easily piercing through they're armor, killing them instantly. Following this, the guards drop to the floor likes flies.

"How strange, I would of expected more out of Corinth's finest..." Terrobyte said to himself as he calmly stepped over the dead bodies and proceeded onwards through the palace.

Meanwhile, in the central control room of the palace, a small band of Corinth soldiers are hard at work loading numerous technological devices into various crates scattered throughout the room, the devices are meant to be shipped back to Corinth for study.

"Okay, people... Lets get a move on! The colonel wants this Venjix tech safe and secured in Corinth before sundown!" the commander of the group yelled out as he surveyed the goings on in the room.

"Well, what do we have here?" Terrorbyte said outloud as he suddenly burst into the hallway, blaster drawn and ready.

"Terrorbyte? We're under attack!" the commander yelled as he attempted to rush the machine, before he can make it, Terrorbyte fires his blaster, striking the man in the back, the force of the blast forces him onto the floor, the guards stand in place in shock at what just transpired, as smoke emits from the commander's lifeless body.

"Die, humans!" Terrorbyte shouted as he opened fire on the soldiers, who were standing on the platform near the technological pillar that Venjix once resided, they take cover behind the pillar.

"Humans... Always hiding away from certain death!" Terrorbyte yelled as he continued to blast everything in sight, he then promptly swings his blaster like a machine gun, blowing away part of a crate, and nearly blasting a nearby soldier in two who jumped out of the way just in time.

Following this, a group of soldiers enter the room through the hallway atop the platform, totally unaware of what is happening.

"What a surprise... welcome to the slaughter, kiddies!" the bloodthirsty machine screamed as he opened fire on the clueless group of soldiers, his blasts hit they're intended target perfectly, and the soldiers drop down to the floor lifeless.

"Who's next?" Terrorbyte asked to no one in particular as he pointed his blaster back and forth trying to attain a target.

Unbeknownst to Terrorbyte, a young soldier stands behind one of the nearby crates, his blaster was drawn, but he was sweating like a jock, knowing that he could very well cease living at any moment. Suddenly, the young soldier foolishly rushes in, intent on neutralizing the enemy by any means necessary.

"Huh?" Terrorbyte uttered.

However, before the young soldier can react, Terrorbyte trips both of his feet in mid-run, before he hits the floor, Terrorbyte grasps the man's neck and legs, and with a grunt, Terrorbyte breaks the young man's neck and back, killing him. He then tosses the young man's body aside like a pin-cushion.

"All too easy." Terrorbyte said.

"Come now..." Terrorbyte began, eyeing the remaining soldiers on the platform.

"We all must die sometime." Following this, more soldiers suddenly began to flock to the floor where Terrorbyte was standing.

"Well... It appears the cavalry has arrived, no matter..." Terrorbyte said as he engaged the soldiers, he delivers a kick to one that sends him hurtling into a crate, grabs one by the collar and smacks him, he then proceeds to kick him to the ground.

He jumps up to the platform where the other soldiers are, and proceeds to take them out as well. He delivers a kick that sends another soldier hurtling into another crate, he then delivers another kick that sends one soldier flying head first into the attack bot pit.

As for the rest, Terrorbyte simply shoots them, putting and end to the short battle. The remaining soldiers drop to the floor dead, Terrorbyte puts his mouth up to his blaster and blows away the smoke emitting from the tip.

"That was almost _too_ easy"

"Now then..." He began, approaching the control panel near the pillar.

"Its time for your homecoming, master..." he said as he began to type a few buttons on the panel. He then takes out the extraction device containing Venjix's essence and places it into a small hole in the console.

"Any second now, and you'll be back where you belong..." On the end of this note, the pillar starts to hum to life, the optical eye blinks, indicating the presence of Venjix.

"Uh!" Venjix moaned.

"**What... What happened? Where am I?" **Venjix asked in slight confusion.

"Back in your palace, where you belong Master..."

"**Is that you, Terrorbyte?"** Venjix asked.

"In the flesh, if I had flesh..." Terrorbyte said jokingly.

"**Tell me, Terrorbyte... what has happened during my absence?"**

"Well, you've been trapped in the bio-field for the past six months... Following your last encounter with the Rangers..."

"**Ah, yes... Its all starting to come back to me now... Tell me, how did I end up here?" **

"I extracted your essence from the red ranger's morpher..."

"**Ah... You freed me then? Truly... You are a loyal soldier, Terrorbyte! I'll make sure to reward you for this."**

"Thank you, your grace..."

"**Now then... We must begin preparations to mobilize and rebuild my armies!" **

"I couldn't agree more, commander..."

"**I want you to begin work on new Grinders immediately!" **

"As you wish."

"**We shall let the citizens of Corinth know that Venjix is back! And this time, for good! Those foolish humans think that they're rangers had destroyed me, how foolish they'll feel for letting they're guard down! The world, as well as Corinth City will be mine once again!" **

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere

Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere

"I knew it!" the colonel shouted as he thrust his hand on his desk in anger.

"Us finally being rid of Venjix, I knew it was too good to be true!" the colonel said to himself as he got up from his chair and walked towards K and Ziggy.

"You say someone broke into you're lab?" the colonel asked K.

"How?" he asked.

"Well... to make a long story short..." K continued only to be cut off by Ziggy.

"I was beat to a pulp last night..." Ziggy said, this causes and awkward silence to befall the room.

"Yes, Ranger Green... We are well aware of what transpired last night, you've only mentioned it thirty times in the past five hours..." the doctor replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, doctor... that's news to me..." the colonel replied.

"You know, you don't have to be so rude to me... I think he just about broke my neck..." Ziggy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Believe me, if you did suffer any bone contusions, may it be serious or otherwise... The pain would be quite obvious for a man of your age and height... In other words, you'd be screaming in utter agony..."

"Gee, thanks a lot..."

"Ahem..."

"Oh right, you want to talk about Venjix right? Okay, I'll just wait outside..." Ziggy said as he pointed towards the exit, however Dr. K grabs him by the jacket and stops him from going.

"I guess not..."

"As I was saying, colonel... with Venjix back, you can be sure its with a vengeance, and this time he won't go down without a fight..."

"And all of this just five days before New Year's..." the colonel said to himself as he looked out his window at the city.

"Alright, then..." the colonel said, turning around.

"With Venjix back, we need to be prepared... The shields need to be reactivated immediately... Also, I'm re-opening Project Ranger... If there was a time we ever needed the Rangers, its now..."

"Thank you, colonel..."

"You've got a lot of work to do, doctor... better get to it..." the colonel said.

"Uh... Colonel Truman?" Ziggy asked as he walked up to the colonel.

"Yes, Mr. Grover?" the colonel asked.

"Can you consider giving someone associated with Project Ranger health benefits? You know, in case of the unlikely event that I get... I don't know, mortally wounded, and or otherwise killed in battle?"

"Come on, Ranger Green..." Dr. K said as she grabbed Ziggy by the collar.

"Oh, come on! How about health insurance? Dog tags? Money for a college tuition, anything?"

"A letter consoling my mourning loved ones following my untimely death? A dental plan?" Ziggy yelled as Dr. K dragged him out of the room.

"A record deal!"

"I'll admit, he's a strange little fellow..." the colonel said.

Meanwhile, at Venjix Palace.

"Ah, yes... Just a few minor adjustments and this complex will be operating at one-hundred percent efficiency..." Terrorbyte said as he fiddled with the control panel.

"**Excellent, Terrorbyte... Those Rangers believed they had destroyed me... But I had a contingency plan in motion in the event my invasion of Corinth were to fail... After the destruction of my first body, I learned to expect failure, and plan accordingly."**

"Yes, truly you are a genius master..." Terrorbyte complimented.

"**At any rate... how soon can you begin construction on new Grinders?"**

"Well, once the internal systems have been completely rebooted, and decrypted..."

"**Decrypted?" **

"Yes, decrypted... Apparently, the Corinth military personal have encrypted some of our files and parts of our mainframe... Rendering them un-accessible..."

"**Is that so?"**

"Not to worry, though... The palace will be back in perfect working order soon enough."

"**Excellent, Terrorbyte... Excellent..."**

"Now, if you excuse me master... I have some cleaning up to do in the construction pit, a deceased human is clogging up the pipes down there..."

"**You do that, Terrorbyte... I have more important things to do..."** he said as he looked over a photo of Generation 17 upgrades with the outline of a female.

"**Soon enough..."** he said cryptically.

Back in Corinth City.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called the council together so abruptly." the colonel said to the council who were sitting at a table positioned several feet away.

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news to report..."

"What sort of bad news, Colonel?" Councilor Brody asked; the colonel hesitates for a moment, then finally comes out with it.

"Venjix is back..." the colonel said calmly, the council were obviously shocked and dismayed at the news, several audible gasps were heard.

"This is ludicrous! Who told you this, colonel? You, as well as everyone in this room knows that Venjix was destroyed six months ago!" Councilman E.H. Colmer said, the colonel had worked with him before, and quite frankly, he couldn't stand the man... he hated his guts so to speak.

"Dr. K herself..."

"And you're willing to believe the word of a child? Tell me colonel... why haven't you arrested that little brat yet? She's the one who released Venjix, she's the one who caused thousands of people they're lives! As far as I'm concerned, you should lock her up and throw away the key!"

"Mr. Colmer! You are out of line!" Councilor Reiner shouted.

"As long as you are a part of this council, you will not speak to the colonel in that manner!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Councilor Reiner, we do..."

"Good... Please, continue colonel..."

"Well, even though Venjix is back... It will take quite sometime for him to reassemble his armies... In the meantime, I have reactivated the shields and placed my men on high alert. Also, I request that we keep this a secret from the general public, lest we start a panic."

"That sounds reasonable, colonel."

"I also have another request, you probably won't find this one as reasonable..."

"We're listening."

"Well, as you're aware... Over the past six months, at least half of the population of this city have relocated, in order to repopulate the planet."

"Yes?"

"Over the past two years, we have let refugees into Corinth, however... most of them turned out to be Venjix hybrids... However, we weren't aware of these facts until it was too late... Venjix activated these hybrids and initiated an invasion that almost cost us everything."

"As much as I hate to say it... Anyone who's left this city, I'm afraid they are on they're own... We cannot afford to let anyone back in this city who are seeking refuge from Venjix... Lest history repeat itself and Venjix initiates another full scale attack."

"Colonel, you are aware that several relatives of this very council left this city?"

"I am... and I wholeheartedly regret this decision... but it must be done, for the good of this city..."

"Yes, for the good of this city... or for the good of yourself?"

"I'm not sure I like what you're implying..."

"Please, don't be coy with me, Colonel... the past two years we were in this dome, you never lifted a finger to neutralize Venjix... No, you preferred to sit idly by while this planet, and the morale of this city for that matter deteriorated to nothing!"

"I admit there are a lot of things I could of done different, but the fact remains... I was wrong, I had believed for a long time we could somehow outlast Venjix, but as I found out the hard way... that couldn't be even further from the truth..."

"Oh, spare me that garbage, colonel!"

"Mr. Colmer, we all due respect..."

"Respect? Newsflash Colonel... I've never respected you! I've hated your guts ever since I laid eyes on you!"

"Mr. Colmer! That is quite enough out of you! One more outburst like that, and you're off this council!"

"You all know I'm telling the truth... but fine, I'll keep my mouth shut, for now..."

"Colonel Truman... This council requires a brief recess to deliberate on this request..."

"Of course, Councilor Reiner..." Colonel Truman said, then began to walk out of the room.

"And don't let the door hit you on the way, colonel!"

"Mr. Colmer!"

"Yeah yeah... I know, I know..."

At the Garage

The all too familiar sound of keys typing could be heard, Ziggy could hear it all the way from the other room, tossing an apple up and down into the air as he enters the lab. He walks over to Dr. K's desk and leans over her.

"Hey, doc... what are you up to?"

"Retrieving all the available data on Venjix from the mainframe... I had a feeling we'd need it..."

"Good thinking... Apple?" Ziggy asked.

"No, thank you..."

"Oh, come on doc, you've gotta eat something today..."

"Ranger Green... You are well aware of what I can and cannot eat and why..."

"Because you hate fruit and vegetables, right?"

"Precisely..."

"How do you know, I mean... You've never even tried them..."

"Ranger Green... you know what will get me to eat."

"Let me guess, more sweets, right?"

"Right..."

"That does it doc, you're going on a diet!"

"Ranger Green, as much as I appreciate your concern, I really don't think..."

"No buts, you're going on a diet and that's final... Now then, why don't you bite into this delicious, nutritional apple?

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Well, if you refuse... I'll just hang out here all day and drive you nuts until you do..."

"I figured as much... Very well..."

"Yeah... that's my girl..."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, never-mind..." Ziggy said, blushing.

"Well?" Ziggy asked.

"I'll admit... This is... pretty good..."

"Yeah, that's the ticket... you want another?"

"Don't push it, Ranger Green..."

"Oh... sorry."

"Back to work..."

"Yeah; back to work..." Ziggy said under his breath.

"Well, I'm going out... you want me to bring you back something..."

"No, don't say it... I know... Jumbo sized marsh-mellows, right?"

"You are correct, Ranger Green..."

"Okay... I'm gone then..."

"Oh... and don't forget the cupcakes with the sprinkles!" she said, this caused Ziggy to let out a groan.

"Fine..." he said, then walked out of the lab in a huff.

Back at Venjix Palace.

"Well, master... it took some time, but the systems are now fully functional... And ready to prepare a legion of Grinders for you..."

"**Excellent, Terrorbyte... Everything is going according to plan." **

"I do have to ask though... What is the plan, exactly?"

"**The plan is far from fool-proof... However, it should still prove beneficial in the grand scheme of things." **

"Very well, then... I'll place it all in your capable hands, commander..."

"**Just leave it to me... Before this day is over, the citizens of Corinth will get quite a surprise!" **

"Indeed they will..."

"**Also, for the time being... You will not construct any attack bots... All of our resources must be directed at construction of Grinders..."**

"But of course..."

"**We must start work immediately, time is of the essence..."**

"I concur."

"**Good; now then, prepare the construction pit for work!"**

"Right away, master..."

Back in the dome...

"Colonel Truman... after much deliberation, this council has made its decision..."

"We've taken it to a vote... And we agree, as much as we hate to call our family members a probable lost cause; we agree to prevent access to anyone into Corinth... Blood related or otherwise..."

"Thank you, Councilor Reiner... Just know this, it was not an easy decision to make."

"Yes, colonel... I'm sure it wasn't..."

"Know this, that any decisions you make in the future, this council is behind you one-hundred percent..."

"Thank you, councilor..."

"This council meeting is hereby adjourned; lets go home, people!"

"Truman!"

"Mr. Colmer..."

"You may have swayed this council, but you're not gonna sway me into your way of thinking... As far as I'm concerned... this is that crazy doctor's fault! And you're at fault for not doing something about it!"

"Are you quite finished Colmer..."

"For now... but I've got my eye on you..."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Edward..."

"Get out of my sight..."

"With pleasure..."

"One of these day's colonel... someone's going to do something drastic, and you'll be sorry for not destroying Venjix when you had the chance, you'll see! You, and those idiots on the council..."

Back at Venjix Palace.

Venjix is going over several maps.

"**Where are you, Subject D-44? You and you're sister cannot run forever... Sooner or later, you'll come back to the fold, one way or another..." **

"**Terrorbyte, how are things going?" **Venjix asked Terrorbyte from a screen.

"Well, all things considered master... The construction pit is in a more dis-arrayed state than I anticipated."

"**And?" **

"And... It will take several hours to repair..."

"However, there is good news of sorts..."

"**There had better be!" **

"All if not most of our equipment is intact down here..."

"**That's it?" **

"Well, its better than no news at all, isn't it?"

"There also appears to be numerous deactivated attack bots down here..."

"**Yes, during the invasion of Corinth, I had hoped to activate them; they would of served as my generals and underlings..." **

"But... a Ferrari bot?"

"**Don't ask." **

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking with the shark theme bots... A aquarium of doom?"

"**Perhaps." **

"And... A tortoise bot... Of all things, a tortoise?"

"**That was General Crunch's design."**

"Yes, I can tell... The design is all wrong, flawed to its very core... I wouldn't expect anything less from a Generation-5 imbecile..."

"**Yes, well... there will be plenty of time to rummage through the unused attack bots later... Right now, you've got work to do... and I expect you to get to it." **

"Right."

"**Soon, very soon... my plans shall come to fruition."**

"**Huh? Well well well, what do we have here?" **Venjix said as he noticed something show up on the map.

"**Someone or something headed this way... D-44 perhaps? No... Something else entirely..."**

Back in the dome

"Why do I always have to be the one to buy this stuff?"

"And your total comes to $98.42..."

"What? Ninety-eight bucks? For a few measly cupcakes and a pack of marsh-mellows?"

"Sorry sir; I don't price them I just ring them up..."

"Yeah... Well let me run out to my um... car. I'm a little low on cash, so if you just excuse me for a moment..." he said, and then quickly sprinted out of the store to his car, which in actuality was the scooter he "borrowed" from that pizza joint a while back.

"Dr. K's gonna kill me if I don't bring back all her sweets!" he said as he desperately rummaged through his wallet for any sign of money.

"Bingo!" Ziggy yelled in excitement, but his excitement his cut short by a small tremor.

"Huh? Wha...What the heck is going on? An earthquake?" then, the tremor ended just as fast as it started.

"Doc K?" Ziggy said as he put his mouth to his built-in communication device in his morpher.

"It appears to be unnatural seismic activity of some sort... This... This isn't natural..."

"What isn't natural?"

"The tremor doesn't match up with the location of any of the nearest geological fault-lines, which are located 5.7 square miles from the city limits... And it doesn't appear to be emanating from a hypocenter..."

"In English, doc?"

"In a nutshell, it has no point of origin."

"So, are you telling me you have no idea where it came from?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you, Ranger Green."

"What... Do you think Venjix is behind this?"

"It's a possibility... Standby while I analyze these readings..."

At the control tower.

"Give me a damage report, on the double Hicks!" the Colonel shouted.

"Sir, yes sir..."

"The electrical district is reporting level 7 power loss, our contacts in the city report several accidents, but no casualties so far."

"Good; I want to keep it that way... Send a platoon down to the electric district, those guys need all the help they can get down there."

"Yes, sir..."

"Also, I want you to send out the word to head for the shelters, just in case there are more of these tremors."

"Consider it done, sir..."

"In the meantime, I'll be in my office."

Back at Venjix Palace.

A mysterious figure made his way down the corridors of the palace, stopping at the entrance of the control room.

"**Ah, Katana... My most trusted advisor; what brings you back here?" **Venjix said to his old friend.

"I've come back to serve you, master... Any way I can." He said in a proper English accent, this half-robotic half-organic creature was called Katana, he was master swordsman and warrior, trained in the art of martial arts and its code. He was an honorable warrior, with two sharp blades running out a holster on his back.

"**Well then... Good to have you back then; So, you're the one who tripped the alarm..."**

"Yes, well... sorry to have alarmed you master."

"**That's quite alright." **

"Master Venjix, I..." Terrorbyte began, but was too shocked by the appearance of Katana to get the words out.

"Well... Look who it is... The outsider looking in..."

"Ah, Terrorbyte... How have you been, old friend?"

"I was never your friend, Katana..."

"Oh, well that's too bad... Because I was never your friend, either."

"Master Venjix... what is this outsider doing here?"

"**Katana has come back to serve under me once again." **

"You must be joking! This... This organic trash is an outsider, he's not one of us! You must reconsider this lapse in judgement..."

"**Silence! This is my decision alone! Katana will serve as my general; so you two had better learn to get along, you'll be working closely with one another..." **

"Yes, but..."

"**My decision is final! Now get back to work before I dismantle you into spare parts!" **

"As you command..." he said, then walked off.

"How rude... He didn't even bother to say hello..." Katana said in a sarcastic tone.

Back in Corinth.

"Well, doc... what do you got for me?" Ziggy asked, still standing in the parking lot.

"These readings... I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yeah, yeah... I got that! What else?"

"And nothing... These readings haven't told us anything we didn't already know..."

"Well... what do we do?"

"For now, the best thing to do is..."

"What?"

"The best thing for _you _to do is get back here with those sweets!"

"What? Are you kidding me? An earthquake literally comes out of nowhere and you still want your sweets?"

"Yes, Ranger Green... did I stutter?"

"No..."

"Right then, hop to it..." and with that, the communicator deactivated.

"Hop to it?"

"Well, she's said stranger things..."

Back at Venjix Palace.

"Katana... who the devil does he think he is?" Terrorbyte shouted, thrusting his fist on a table in anger.

"Coming back here, after all this time... The nerve! He doesn't belong here, he's not one of us!"

"Throwing a tantrum are we?" Katana said, as he entered the room.

"How long have you been standing there, anyway?" Terrorbyte asked.

"Long enough... And, you're truly pathetic... throwing a little temper tantrum, like a little kid, how embarrassing!"

"Yes, well... what do you want?"

"Just passing through, thought I'd get caught up with an old buddy of mine..."

"An "old buddy?""

"Yes, after all... isn't that what we are?" Katana asked, as he circled around Terrorbyte.

"Hardly."

"Well, I'm hoping to change that..."

"Really?"

"Exactly... you know what they say..."

"As a matter fact, I don't... what _do _they say?"

"All's fair in love and war, and this is most definitely war..."

"And... you're point being?"

"In a time of war, all differences must be put aside... no matter how two people might despise one another... They must put aside such trivial matters as they're philosophy and they're beliefs, if they're to have any chance of functioning in the heat of battle."

"Therefore... Even though you consider me to be lower than dirt, however... we do share a common enemy in the Power Rangers, so what do you say? Can we bury the hatchet, so to speak?" Katana asked as he put his hand out to Terrorbyte.

"Sure... why not... let's bury the hatchet, after all... all's fair in love and war..." unbeknownst to Katana, Terrorbyte is crossing his fingers as he shakes the noble warrior's hand.

"Good to know; my friend..." Katana replied.

"Yes, friend..." Terrorbyte said.

Back in Corinth

"Well, I'm back..." Ziggy said as he entered Dr. K's lab.

"Did you get them?" K asked.

"Yes... Of course I did! Didn't think I'd come back home empty handed, did you?"

"It would be no surprise; last time I sent you shopping for me... You came home with bratwurst."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Bratwurst! As you are aware, I DO NOT EAT BRATWURST!"

"Well... Sorry then, geez..."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to re-align the morphers to the bio-field; I had disabled they're link in order to keep they're power from falling into the wrong hands..."

"Wait... You disabled them? Then how did that guy from last night steal it, I mean if Venjix was trapped in the Red Engine Cell... and now the morphers are disconnected, how would he manage to bring Venjix back at all?

"Somehow, the Red Engine Cell's link to the bio-field was re-established without my knowledge... Someone must of gained access to my lab at some point, and proceeded to make the cell operable once more..."

"Speaking of which... If they have the red morpher, how is Scott gonna morph?"

"Fortunately, I've managed to construct a spare morpher; much like the one you used to fight off that attack bot last night... It runs on a wavelength similar to the actual morphers, but not exhibiting energy levels that come even close to the real thing..."

"So, what you're saying is... Scott won't be at full power?"

"Unfortunately, yes... at least until we're able to retrieve the morpher from Venjix, if we're able at all..."

"Woah, sounds heavy doc..."

"It gets worse... Since his apparent entrapment in the biofield six months ago, Venjix could possibly use the red engine cell's power, corrupting its programming to suit his own ends and possibly create an evil clone of our Red Ranger..."

"Evil clone?"

"Yes... And if it were to come to that, the clone in question would be psychotic in nature, and exhibit unstable power levels..."

"Or, it could be a deformed caricature..."

"How do you know all this... What, are you saying Venjix is psychotic?

"For lack of a better word... What would _you_ call Venjix?"

"I get the point..."

"At any rate, an attempt must be made to retrieve the engine cell, otherwise..."

"Otherwise? I don't like the sound of that, doc..."

"Otherwise... We're up the river without a paddle."

"Okay... Interesting use of words there, doc."

"My point is the engine cells are extremely powerful, the red engine cell in particular; during the initial development stages of Project Ranger, the red cell and bio-suit took the longest amount of time to develop, and was the most difficult to synch with the bio-field."

"Meaning?"

"The red cell in question, has a power output that is thirty-four times greater than the others... It used the bio-signature of an eagle, as well as the phoenix..."

"Wait, a phoenix? Aren't they just myths?"

"No, they're not myths; they did exist at one time, believe it or not... and I proceeded to create the red engine cell and Eagle Zord in the same vain as the Paleozords..."

"Really?"

"At one point, the Eagle Zord was to be part of the PaleoMax, and was called the Phoenix Zord in the early development stages, but that was ultimately scrapped due to the unpredictable nature of the PaleoZords..."

"And you're telling me this just now?"

"I had thought it was irrelevant at the time."

"hmm... irrelevant she says..."

"If we can't retrieve the cell, I fear we may be doomed."

"Ah, come on, doc... cheer up! Whats the worst thing that could happen?" Ziggy asked, the doctor proceeds to give him a strange look.

"Yeah; me and my big mouth..."

"Whats the worst thing that could happen? Trust me, a lot of things could happen Ranger Green!" Following this loud outburst, Dr. K grasps her head in pain.

"Hey, doc... Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ranger Green... I'm... I'm fine, I think..."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good..."

"Trust me Ranger Green, I'll live."

"Alright then." Ziggy said, backing off for the moment.

Back at Venjix Palace...

"**Terrorbyte! What is taking you so blasted long to complete repairs? **

"Time master Venjix, I need time."

"**Terrorbyte! What is taking you so blasted long to complete repairs? **

"Time master Venjix, I need time."

"**Time is the one thing I do not have!"**

"I don't know what to tell you, master... Except you're going to have to make time..." Terrorbyte replied, this causes Venjix to let out an aggravated anger-filled grunt. To make matters worse, the alarm starts blaring.

"**Huh? Now what?" **Venjix's optical sensor eyes the holographic map in the room, and to his shock sees an armed platoon of Corinth soldiers making they're way straight for the palace.

"**Blast it! Terrorbyte, get up here quick!" **

"Do you want repairs complete or not?"

"**Never mind that! We have bigger problems at the moment! It appears the Corinth military has sent a scouting troop to investigate why the shipment of my tech hasn't arrived in the city yet!"**

"Wait; they're just now noticing?"

"**It would appear that way; there's no way I can defend myself! And our defensive measures are in-operable! You and Katana get up here now!" **

"Katana? Why in the bloody hell do I need his help to fight off a few puny humans?"

"**Just do it, that's an order!" **

"Fine, as you command."

"**I'm so close, I'm not going to let anyone or anything stand in my way! Not this time..." **

**End of Chapter 2. **


End file.
